Happygoiris steven universe 3 ft Jellyraven Shipping
by lapislazuliftw
Summary: Hi my name is LapisLazuliFTW, this is the 3rd installment in the happygoiris fanfic if you didn't see the last one about lapis here's a link right here /s/11333905/1/Happygoiris-steven-universe-part-2-ft-Legend-of-Korra warning there are a lot of long names in this and happygoiris you must read them all and please have Jelly on skype, I did this all in1day


Last time on the Happygolucky Steven Universe fan fiction Iris told the story of how she met lapis. This time we cut to Iris drawing ships in here room about her and jamie and the she heard somthing come in.  
"Hey, who's there?!" said Iris "what is that thing." as she said when she saw a raven made out of jelly.  
"That thing is me JellyRaven." she said as she turned into a human form "I'm a gem, a special gem a ship gem everytime I fuse I become a stronger fusion a ship, Iris, I have the powers of a jellyraven." "I need to tell you, oh no it's happening!"  
"What's happeneing and what do you need to tell me!" then there was a flash of light and then Jellyraven and Iris fused to become HappygoJelly.  
"I'm from the real world!" said Jelly raven "do you mean homeworld Jelly?"  
"NO Iris I mean there's a real real world out side of this universe!"  
"but how!" said Iris "well There's actually a real world version of you, you make youtube videos and streams about steven universe, and on a stream about you skyping your fans was chating wth you then we mentioned ships and then people started shipping me and you together with other steven universe characters, then after a few minutes after the stream a teleported here." said Jelly "but how did I get here!" said Iris "I think it's because you got into steven universe." said Jelly "but how did we fuse." said Iris "I think we have a connection, because we're both from the real world." said Jelly, "Let's un-fuse." but they couldn't "We can't un-fuse, we need to get the gems' help." said Iris "ok." so the Happygojelly went to the beach house but "who are you." said pearl then pearl, garnet, amethyst, and steven were absorbed into the fusion and became #happygojellypearlgarnetamethystquartz but Iris and Jelly were still in control.  
"wait Iris I realized what we need to do."  
"how?"  
"we need to fuse with rebecca sugar and fusing with all the characters of the show to bring charcters from other shows and the real world because all the universes would collapse on to themselves then they would all reset on themselves but if we take too I will be stuck here and characters from other shows will get stuck here and will try to date you and stop happygojamie are you up for it Iris."  
"let's save the universe Jelly." so happygojellypearlgarnetamethystquartz fused went to fuse with every steven universe character then they came across Jamie "Who are you?" said Jamie "sorry Jamie I'm doing this for you." said happygojellypearlgarnetamethystquartz then they fused with him then they fused with jamie then they fused with every Steven universe character on earth so the went to space to fuse with Jasper and went to gem homworld to fuse with yellow diamond then went back to earth as they became the fusion . ship and then ripped a portal to other animated shows they saw charcters from Iris' favorite animes and shows. She saw Eren Jaegar, Korra, Beatrice, light Yagimi, Tai Kamiya, Edwar Elric, Alphonse Elric, Black Star, Yoh Asakura, Yamato Delgado, Homura Akemi, Jet Black, Belle, the Beast, Ame Yuki,Eevee, Kid flash, Artemis, Aqua lad, Robin, Miss Martian, Red arrow, Pikachu, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Tsugumi Harudori, Meme Tatane, Anya Hepburn, Roy Mustang, Winry Rockbell, Scar, Honhenheim, Lan Fan, Ling Yao, Kain Yao, Kain Fuery, Selim Bradly, Maria Ross, Greed, Envy, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Sasha Blouse a.k.a Potato Girl, Bolin, Makko, Asami, Tenzen, Aang, Katara , Unalaq, Lin Beifong, Azula, Varrick, Jinora, Meelo, Eska, Tonraq, Shiro Shinobi, Tarrlok, Bolin, Hiroshi Sato, Saikhan, Pabu, Pema, Desna, Naga, Senna, Wan Kya, Bumi, Ikki. Then They all started to fight . , Then all the characters used their specific powers and abilites, . was no match for them but it didn't matter then because they fused with . to become the ship # . flashArtemisAqualadRobinMissMartianRedarrowPikachuTsubakiNakatsukasaDeaththeKidLizandPattyThompsonTsugumiHarudoriMemeTataneAnyaHepburnRoyMustangWinryRockbellScarHonhenheimLanFanLingYaoKainYaoKainFuerySelimBradlyMariaRossGreedEnvyMikasaAckermanArminArlertSashaBlousea. TonraqShiriShinobiTarrlokBolinHiroshiSatoSaikhanPabuPemaDesnaNagaSennaWanKyaBumiIkki (+ more Characters I'm too lazy to type the names of that many characters in 1 day) ship then That broke reality to release the real world into Steven universe Then . flashArtemisAqualadRobinMissMartianRedarrowPikachuTsubakiNakatsukasaDeaththeKidLizandPattyThompsonTsugumiHarudoriMemeTataneAnyaHepburnRoyMustangWinryRockbellScarHonhenheimLanFanLingYaoKainYaoKainFuerySelimBradlyMariaRossGreedEnvyMikasaAckermanArminArlertSashaBlousea. TonraqShiriShinobiTarrlokBolinHiroshiSatoSaikhanPabuPemaDesnaNagaSennaWanKyaBumiIkki saw Rebecca Sugar and her assistant Ian Jones Quartey "Rebecca sugar It's you" said Iris then . flashArtemisAqualadRobinMissMartianRedarrowPikachuTsubakiNakatsukasaDeaththeKidLizandPattyThompsonTsugumiHarudoriMemeTataneAnyaHepburnRoyMustangWinryRockbellScarHonhenheimLanFanLingYaoKainYaoKainFuerySelimBradlyMariaRossGreedEnvyMikasaAckermanArminArlertSashaBlousea. TonraqShiriShinobiTarrlokBolinHiroshiSatoSaikhanPabuPemaDesnaNagaSennaWanKyaBumiIkki came up to her but Rebecca Sugar blasted her from her hand, you see Rebecca sugar has powers in the steven universe "universe" because she's the creator.  
"Why did you just blast us." said JellyRaven "Why...Why because you tried to destroy my show!" said Rebecca Sugar "This is what you get for destroying Steven Universe!" Then Rebecca used her powers to show Iris and Jelly Their nightmares Iris saw Beatrice and Lapis dying, steven universe getting replaced with a Teen titans go version of steven universe and herself not becoming a youtuber and JellyRaven saw herself not being able to donate money to Iris and not becoming a marine biologist or you would call a fish person, then they both cried on their imaginary beds saying why...why did this have to happen, but somehow . flashArtemisAqualadRobinMissMartianRedarrowPikachuTsubakiNakatsukasaDeaththeKidLizandPattyThompsonTsugumiHarudoriMemeTataneAnyaHepburnRoyMustangWinryRockbellScarHonhenheimLanFanLingYaoKainYaoKainFuerySelimBradlyMariaRossGreedEnvyMikasaAckermanArminArlertSashaBlousea. turned into a Jelly Raven a flew to the netherlands and saw Iris and JellyRaven after they just did a collab with the fishies and saw . flashArtemisAqualadRobinMissMartianRedarrowPikachuTsubakiNakatsukasaDeaththeKidLizandPattyThompsonTsugumiHarudoriMemeTataneAnyaHepburnRoyMustangWinryRockbellScarHonhenheimLanFanLingYaoKainYaoKainFuerySelimBradlyMariaRossGreedEnvyMikasaAckermanArminArlertSashaBlousea. TonraqShiriShinobiTarrlokBolinHiroshiSatoSaikhanPabuPemaDesnaNagaSennaWanKyaBumiIkki "oh it's you guys." said Iris IRL/in real life "I turned you into a jelly Raven to fly here, me and Iris have a special cnnection to you guys so we can also control your powers." said JellyRaven IRL "I know you guys might be scared, I know that me and Jelly were when we saw it, we've suffered worse like Teen Titans Go, but you have to be brave." said Iris IRL "Your right I'll be like you guys." said Iris "me too." said JellyRaven "Oh you might also have to fuse some other things from the Real world." said Jelly IRL "me and jelly will try to help." said Iris IRL "Bye guys good luck." said Iris and Jelly IRL "Bye guys." said Iris and Jelly so Iris and Jelly went to fuse with the best things internet , they fused with where's my super suit, lil butler, Fuzzy, and one made by Iris IRL Lapis is my baby Lapis is evil sometimes (parody of shrek is love shrek is life but not as disturbing.) . flashArtemisAqualadRobinMissMartianRedarrowPikachuTsubakiNakatsukasaDeaththeKidLizandPattyThompsonTsugumiHarudoriMemeTataneAnyaHepburnRoyMustangWinryRockbellScarHonhenheimLanFanLingYaoKainYaoKainFuerySelimBradlyMariaRossGreedEnvyMikasaAckermanArminArlertSashaBlousea. TonraqShiriShinobiTarrlokBolinHiroshiSatoSaikhanPabuPemaDesnaNagaSennaWanKyaBumiIkkiShrekisloveshrekislifeWhere'smysupersuitlilbutlerLapisismybabyLapisisevilsometimes Then back at the beach "where are they!" said Rebecca "There they are my mistress." said Ian "where, what the fudge did they get all that power." said Rebecca, "well I control evrything in this world I just need a power up animators animate me a power up than she saw a mario mushroom grabbed it then became a super sayian, now I'm ready hey . flashArtemisAqualadRobinMissMartianRedarrowPikachuTsubakiNakatsukasaDeaththeKidLizandPattyThompsonTsugumiHarudoriMemeTataneAnyaHepburnRoyMustangWinryRockbellScarHonhenheimLanFanLingYaoKainYaoKainFuerySelimBradlyMariaRossGreedEnvyMikasaAckermanArminArlertSashaBlousea. TonraqShiriShinobiTarrlokBolinHiroshiSatoSaikhanPabuPemaDesnaNagaSennaWanKyaBumiIkkiFuzzyWhere'smysupersuitlilbutlerLapisismybabyLapisisevilsometimes, get ready for annailation." Then Rebecca sugar blasted . flashArtemisAqualadRobinMissMartianRedarrowPikachuTsubakiNakatsukasaDeaththeKidLizandPattyThompsonTsugumiHarudoriMemeTataneAnyaHepburnRoyMustangWinryRockbellScarHonhenheimLanFanLingYaoKainYaoKainFuerySelimBradlyMariaRossGreedEnvyMikasaAckermanArminArlertSashaBlousea. TonraqShiriShinobiTarrlokBolinHiroshiSatoSaikhanPabuPemaDesnaNagaSennaWanKyaBumiIkkiShrekisloveshrekislifeWhere'smysupersuitlilbutlerLapisismybabyLapisisevilsometimes, but it didn't work.  
"it doesn't work on us anymore Rebecca." said Jelly "we have the power of the super suit and our real self." said Iris "well you can't hurt me said Rebecca." but they did . flashArtemisAqualadRobinMissMartianRedarrowPikachuTsubakiNakatsukasaDeaththeKidLizandPattyThompsonTsugumiHarudoriMemeTataneAnyaHepburnRoyMustangWinryRockbellScarHonhenheimLanFanLingYaoKainYaoKainFuerySelimBradlyMariaRossGreedEnvyMikasaAckermanArminArlertSashaBlousea. 'smysupersuitlilbutlerLapisismybabyLapisisevilsometimes used the powers they gained from the fusion and weakened Rebecca then beat her up with her topaz jelly hammer then "c'mon guys you can do it, you need to believe in yourselves." said Iris IRL "You can do it guys ." said Jelly, then the topaz jelly hammer turned into the iris jelly raven hammer that had the power of the iris gem and the power of raven from teen titans jelly flavored "time to finish this!" said Iris "for all we love!" then they launched rebecca and ian into space "Team rocket blasting off again, wait wrong show, I'll get you one day #HappygoJelly."  
"what about my show my mistress lakewood plaza turbo."  
"we'll make it one day ian." then # . flashArtemisAqualadRobinMissMartianRedarrowPikachuTsubakiNakatsukasaDeaththeKidLizandPattyThompsonTsugumiHarudoriMemeTataneAnyaHepburnRoyMustangWinryRockbellScarHonhenheimLanFanLingYaoKainYaoKainFuerySelimBradlyMariaRossGreedEnvyMikasaAckermanArminArlertSashaBlousea. TonraqShiriShinobiTarrlokBolinHiroshiSatoSaikhanPabuPemaDesnaNagaSennaWanKyaBumiIkkiFuzzyWhere'smysupersuitlilbutlerLapisismybabyLapisisevilsometimes got creative essence of rebecca to create # . flashArtemisAqualadRobinMissMartianRedarrowPikachuTsubakiNakatsukasaDeaththeKidLizandPattyThompsonTsugumiHarudoriMemeTataneAnyaHepburnRoyMustangWinryRockbellScarHonhenheimLanFanLingYaoKainYaoKainFuerySelimBradlyMariaRossGreedEnvyMikasaAckermanArminArlertSashaBlousea. TonraqShiriShinobiTarrlokBolinHiroshiSatoSaikhanPabuPemaDesnaNagaSennaWanKyaBumiIkkiFuzzyWhere'smysupersuitlilbutlerLapisismybabyLapisisevilsometimesSugar infinite ship with Rebecca sugar, but then the world shaked, then there was a flash of light then everything was turned back to normal but JellyRven was trapped in steven universe with her and Iris' memory of that day dissapeared but Iris had the Iris gem now and Jelly had the powers of raven from teen titans but jelly flavored, and they were stronger than they were before "Hi who are you my name's Iris."  
"I'm Jelly, but I don't know who I am, I remember a life before it was amazing but I remember it dissapered right in front of my eyes." cue sad new beginning music "come inside and we'll talk about it over a skype twitch stream with a bunch of fans and a plate of cookies that I can't eat cause of this stupid summer diet."  
"hahaha." said Jelly, "I think I'm going to like you, also I have a strange feeling to donate money to you weekly." and do you know who gave them this happy ending in this true story, me Iris IRL and my bff JellyRaven IRL, and we have a special connection to our steven universe selves to this day my grandchildren baby lapis lazuli JR. I, II, and III but what happened to rebecca and we'll find out next time, but first you have to watch these first my Lapis and Jamie grandbabies, my old, crazy reaction videos and some stories about JellyRaven 


End file.
